


Summer Loves

by mxbtsluv



Series: Mondesafio [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Beach House, HyungWonho - Freeform, It's not over yet, M/M, Mondesafio, Or almost, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Threesome - M/M/M, Yoo Kihyun-centric, best summer ever, highschool, kihyun is greedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv
Summary: Kihyun acabou de voltar para casa depois das férias de verão da escola. Nem podia acreditar que havia realizado seu sonho: viver um romance de verão. Não apenas isso, havia vivido dois romances de verão. Um à beira do mar e outro na casa do campo. Estava animado para a volta às aulas, se sentia renovado. Só havia um pequeno problema. Os dois garotos com quem havia se envolvido agora estudavam em sua escola.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Mondesafio [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026199
Kudos: 3





	1. Ganância

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic pro mondesafio de Outubro.  
> Showkihyuk + Verão.  
> Espero que gostem!

☀️

O dia parecia mais radiante do que o normal. O canto dos passarinhos, que geralmente incomodavam Kihyun, agora lhe alegravam. Nem mesmo o calor infernal no início da manhã podia lhe incomodar agora. Sorria e cumprimentava todos que encontrava no caminho da escola.

Sua aura alegre assustou seus amigos. Nunca que Yoo Kihyun estaria tão feliz tão cedo da manhã. Ainda mais que ele havia recém retornado da casa do campo de seu avô, onde não pegava o celular. Algo estava errado.

-Bom dia, meus queridos amigos! -Disse sorrindo para Hyungwon, Hoseok, Changkyun e Jooheon. Os quatro se entreolharam, sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Bom dia... -Hyungwon respondeu meio em duvida, ainda esperava a pegadinha.

-Como você está? -Hoseok perguntou com um sorriso.

-O que foi que aconteceu? -Changkyun não aguentou e perguntou.

Jooheon lhe deu uma cotovelada, mas Kihyun sorriu ainda mais.

-As melhores férias da minha vida, foi isso que aconteceu. -Seu olhar sonhador vagou pelos amigos, os fazendo rir.

-Tudo isso por causa do carinha do praia? O Minhyuk? -Jooheon perguntou. Como o sinal já havia tocado eles começaram a andar lentamente para dentro da escola.

-Não só ele, -Anunciou Kihyun. -Mas por causa de Hyunwoo também!

-Quem diabos é Hyunwoo? -Changkyun parou em seu armário e todos esperaram por ele.

Kihyun se apoiou contra o paredão de armários, sorrindo como idiota.

-Um dos homens mais lindos que eu já vi na vida, -Suspirou. -Conheci ele enquanto estava na casa do meu avô.

-Então você teve duas paixões de verão, é isso mesmo? -Hyungwon resmungou, agora iam até o armário de Jooheon.

-Eu não chamaria de "paixões", -Balbuciou. -Mais para crushzinhos...

-E eu só querendo uma paixãozinha de verão... -Hyungwon continuou resmungando.

-Você não teve porque não quis. -Hoseok resmungou de volta, baixinho, mas todos conseguiram ouvir

-É o que?

As orelhas de Hoseok se tornaram vermelhas e Hyungwon encarou o chão.

-Nada! -Foi a resposta deles.

-Eles estão assim o verão inteiro, vocês perderam por estarem viajando. -Jooheon revirou os olhos.

Kihyun e Changkyun se entreolharam, depois riram. Não demorou muito para que Kihyun voltasse a falar de como foi o tempo que passou com cada um dos garotos.

Como Hyunwoo era calmo e paciente, e seus beijos refletiam isso. Já Minhyuk era mais atrevido e inconsequente. Dois opostos, ambos proporcionaram coisas maravilhosas para Kihyun, experiências que ele guardaria com carinho para todo sempre.

Afinal, paixões de verão eram assim, você passava algumas semanas com elas. Prometia o mundo, proclamava seu amor eterno e devoção inabalável. Mas assim que o outono chegava, tudo aquilo ia desaparecer; como seus nomes escritos na areia da praia, ou na casca de uma árvore. Nunca mais os veria e estava bem com isso.

Depois que passaram em seus armários e estavam prontos para a primeira aula, os quatro garotos subiram para o segundo andar da escola. Assim que alcançaram o último degrau, Kihyun congelou.

Seus amigos o olharam confusos depois seguiram seu olhar até dois garotos conversando há alguns metros deles. Eles sabiam como Minhyuk aparentava pois Kihyun havia mandado fotos, mas não faziam nem ideia de quem se trava o outro.

-Ai meu Deus! -Foi tudo que Kihyun disse quando aqueles dois viraram os olhos para ele, sem nem pensar duas vezes Kihyun deu a volta e desceu as escadas correndo.

Seus amigos em seu encalço.

-KIHYUN! -Hoseok chamava, mas o garoto não parou até estivesse do lado de fora da escola.

Respirava com dificuldade e seu rosto estava pálido.

-Aquele era Minhyuk, não é? -Hyungwon confirmou, Kihyun assentiu.

-Isso não é uma coisa boa? -Jooheon estava confuso. -Você falou tanto dele, devia estar feliz... não é? -Buscou apoio dos amigos.

-Aquele que estava com ele, -Changkyun começou. -Era o Hyunwoo?

-O que? Isso é impossível! -Pelo menos Hyungwon esperava que fosse. -Não é?

-É ele! -Kihyun confirmou.

-COMO ISSO ACONTECEU? -Jooheon andava de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso.

-Se acalme, Jooheon, -Hoseok tentou controlar a situação. -Não é você o afetado aqui, vamos focar.

-Você não os deve nada, Kihyun. -Hyungwon começou. -Não é como se você tivesse dito que os ama ou algo assim, certo?

Kihyun encarou o chão sem responder.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO, KIHYUN! -Changkyun estava adorando aquilo, não conseguia conter a risada. Kihyun se deixou escorregar contra a parede, se encolhendo no chão.

-Pare de rir, Chang. -Hoseok mandou e o mais novo fez beicinho cruzando os braços. -Então você disse que os ama, grande coisa. Agora vai ter que dizer a verdade para eles.

-Que verdade, Hoseok? -Kihyun choramingou.

-Que tudo não passou de um romance de verão e você não esperava que continuasse depois das férias. Seja honesto. -Hoseok parecia não estar dizendo aquilo só para ele, Hyungwon estava quietinho mais no canto, apenas ouvindo. -As pessoas precisam de honestidade. Diga que não os ama.

-Mas eu amo, -Murmurou. -Eu amo eles, Hoseok.

Hoseok suspirou e se agachou na frente do amigo.

-Então diga isso para eles.

-Converse com eles antes que os dois descubram por si mesmos sobre o que aconteceu. -Hyungwon disse.

Kihyun levantou o rosto, encarando para os amigos. Não estava pronto para aquela conversa, mas era a hora. Estava reunindo sua coragem quando uma voz assustou todos ali.

-Com licença, -Hyunwoo chamou a atenção dos cinco amigos. -Será que poderiamos conversar com Kihyun? -Pediu educadamente.

Ele era exatamente como Kihyun havia descrito. Tão grande quanto Hoseok, mas com uma personalidade calma e educada. Ele parecia triste, o que quebrou o coração de Kihyun. Já Minhyuk, ao seu lado, estava de braços cruzados, impaciente e levemente irritado com a situação. No fundo, Kihyun sabia que ele estava segurando as lágrimas.

-Às sós. -Minhyuk disse fazendo que todos parassem de lhes encarar e passarem a se mexer.

-Hum... -Jooheon olhou para Kihyun que assentiu. -Claro, vamos deixar vocês sozinhos.

Hoseok ajudou Kihyun a levantar, lhe dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Hyungwon disse para que ele os mandasse mensagem imediatamente se algo desse errado, além de lançar um olhar mortal para a dupla. Jooheon deu um tapinha no ombro de Kihyun. Changkyun queria ficar para ouvir, mas foi arrastado pelos amigos, não antes de gritar um "Ouvi falar muito sobre vocês dois, só coisas boas hein!".

Assim que estavam sozinhos, os três se encaram por alguns segundos antes que Kihyun tivesse coragem de falar algo.

-Eu sinto muito! -Encarou o chão. -Eu...

-A gente não veio até aqui para ouvir desculpas, Kihyun. -Minhyuk o cortou. -Nós conversamos e... -Teve que parar para respirar fundo, Kihyun queria o abraçar. -Nós sabemos que para você tudo que tivemos não foi nada sério e você não gosta de nenhum de nós...

-Isso não é verdade. -Kihyun deu um passo à frente, lágrimas ameaçando cair. -Eu achei que depois que voltasse tudo que eu sentia ia sumir, mas claramente não é o caso.

-Nós só queremos saber o que você quer fazer, Kihyun. -Hyunwoo explicou. -Você tem todo o poder aqui, por mais que a gente tente negar, nós dois estamos apaixonados por você... então a escolha é sua.

-Eu não posso es...

-Sem ressentimentos, Kihyun. -Minhyuk o cortou. -Apenas nos dê uma resposta.

-Amanhã, antes da aula. -Hyunwoo ofereceu suavemente. -Aqui mesmo, assim você poderá pensar com calma, tudo bem?

Kihyun assentiu sem os encarar, só observou seus pés se afastando. Quando ficou sozinho conseguiu respirar novamente. Se jogou no chão e só deixou que seus sentimentos viessem a tona.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo havia passado até que seus amigos voltaram com sanduíches e sucos. Era hora do almoço. O choro tinha acabado havia alguns minutos então conseguiu explicar para eles o que aconteceu.

-Isso é horrível! -Jooheon esbravejou com a boca cheia. -Você mesmo disse que ama os dois, o que vai fazer?

Kihyun tinha um olhar decidido em seu rosto.

-Eu já sei quem realmente quero!

☀️


	2. Sunrise at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O aconteceu com Minhyuk e Kihyun na praia.

A casa na praia dos pais de Kihyun ficava em uma rua movimentada. Ali havia vários hotéis e pousadas. Era o destino de muitas famílias durante os verões escaldantes. Kihyun amava como ali sempre estava cheio de gente, todo ano conhecia pessoas de todos os cantos. Fazia tantas amizades que seu celular chegava a pedir socorro pela quantidade de novos contatos todos os anos.

O melhor era que durante a semana geralmente o local ficava mais calmo, algumas famílias ou grupos de amigos só podiam ir aos fins de semanas. Então, durante cinco dias Kihyun podia ir para a beira da praia, ler, dormir ou fazer o que quiser. Apenas relaxar para os dois dias que tudo ficava agitado.

As ruas se enchiam, a estreita faixa de areia que levava ao mar, ficava lotada, era difícil até de ouvir seus pensamentos com cada casa colocando uma música diferente. Nos fins de semana Kihyun gastava toda a energia que tinha estocado durante a semana.

Naquele verão não seria diferente. Assim que ele e seus pais chegaram na casa, largou as malas no chão e inspirou o ar salgado.

-Lar, salgado, lar!

Sem esperar desfazer as malas, ou se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa, Kihyun saiu pelo portão e foi direito para a beira do mar.

Duas ruas dali o mar azulzinho lhe esperava. O céu combinando em suas cores, o sol lhe queimando a pele e machucando seus olhos. Ainda não havia muitas pessoas ali, era o início das férias então teriam o local só para eles por mais uma semana.

Tirou a camisa e os chinelos, os abandonando sem medo no meio da areia. Correr para a água gelada era seu rito de passagem. Agora sim as férias haviam começado de fato. Apenas lamentava que nenhum dos seus amigos estavam ali. No próximo ano, eles prometeram, viriam todos juntos.

Depois de passar algum tempo no mar, Kihyun começou a ficar cansado. O sol também já ia embora no horizonte. Poucas pessoas ainda aproveitavam aqueles resquícios de luminosidade. O vento em sua pele molhada fazia seus pelo se arrepiarem, colocando a camiseta de volta, Kihyun voltou para casa.

Ao chegar, seus pais não estavam lá. Provavelmente, haviam ido ao mercado fazer compras para o jantar. Era algo comum também.

Uma das coisas que Kihyun mais gostava na sua casa na praia era que seu quarto, no segundo andar, possuía uma varanda e dali ele conseguia ver o mar. Tinha tido a sorte de ter uma visão limpa, os prédios ficavam um pouco mais ao lado.

Antes de ir tomar banho, Kihyun abriu as venezianas que levavam para a varanda. Se escorando no parapeito, ele observou a rua por alguns minutos. O que logo chamou sua atenção foi um prédio, há duas casas dali, do outro lado da rua.

Era um prédio de luxo, um apartamento por andar, geralmente alugados pelas mesmas pessoas todos os anos. Mas dessa vez, aparentemente havia gente nova ali. A música já era alta e a movimentação nas varandas do segundo andar, dizia a Kihyun que ali ia ser o ponto de encontro dos jovens naquele verão. Ou pelo menos naquela semana.

Estava prestes a entrar quando viu dois garotos surgirem na varanda que ainda estava desocupada. O que realmente chamou a atenção de Kihyun foi que os dois garotos estavam se beijando fervorosamente.

Algo na cena deixou Kihyun hipnotizado. A princípio ele não sabia dizer o que era. Afinal, o fato de se tratar de dois garotos não lhe abalava em nenhum grau. Ele era bissexual, aquilo não era nada novo. Ainda assim, não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos dos dois.

Foi só quando um dos garotos passou a beijar o pescoço do outro que ele percebeu. O que estava sendo beijado, um garoto magro de cabelos pretos, encarava Kihyun. Cada movimentação que os dois tinham feito, cada giro, cada choque contra a parede, todos eles foram feitos com os olhos daquele garoto em Kihyun.

Duas casas de distância não eram o suficiente para impedir que Kihyun ficasse completamente fascinado pelo garoto. Quando finalmente percebeu que se encaravam, Kihyun queria entrar, sair dali, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Todo o seu corpo lhe mandava ficar, agarrando o parapeito com cada vez mais força.

Ele poderia ter ficado ali por horas, apenas olhando, sem forças para se mexer. Mas então o garoto que beijava o de cabelos pretos, o puxou pela mão de volta para dentro do apartamento.

Com um sorriso sacana que qualquer um poderia ver há quilômetros de distância, o garoto de cabelos pretos levou o dedo aos lábios, como se pedisse que Kihyun guardasse segredo do que tinha presenciado.

A primeira coisa que Kihyun fez ao entrar de volta para seu quarto, não foi tomar banho, como planejado. Invés disso pegou seu celular para mandar um longo áudio para seus amigos, contanto tudo que havia acontecido.

Depois então foi tomar banho.

Na manhã seguinte, Kihyun não havia esquecido o acontecido. Como poderia? Havia até mesmo sonhado com o tal garoto. Não parava de mandar mensagens para seus amigos, todos eles muito interessados no assunto pois as férias raramente possuíam boas fofocas.

Como era de costume, Kihyun acordou tarde. Era férias, afinal, havia ido dormir muito tarde. Seus pais tinham o hábito de irem caminhar de manhã na beira de mar. Hábito que Kihyun tentou adquirir algumas vezes, mas acordar cedo nas férias era um sacrilégio.

Sua rotina nas férias era uma coisa que passava longe de uma rotina. Se revezava comendo e dormindo, em algumas tardes acompanhava seus pais à praia. À noite, ficava acordado até altas horas, fosse olhando séries no computador ou conversando com os amigos.

Nos primeiros dias, Kihyun gostava de aproveitar o silêncio que ficava a casa quando seus pais não estavam. Assim ele recarregava suas energias depois de um ano na escola. Depois ele passava a caçar o que fazer.

Um dos melhores jeitos de se arranjar o que fazer na praia é fazendo amizade e seus pais eram especialistas nisso. Todos os dias eles arranjavam novos amigos quando iam caminhar ou enquanto relaxavam no mar. Foi assim que Kihyun conheceu a maioria de seus amigos e ficantes.

Seus pais faziam amizade com um casal então os convidavam para um jantar em sua casa, esse casal tinha um filho -ou vários-, eles iam junto no jantar. Pronto, amizades para Kihyun. Sem esforço algum.

Sempre era assim, esse ano não seria diferente. Kihyun sabia disso e só confirmou suas convicções quando, no quarto dia, seus pais anunciaram que à noite iriam receber um casal para o jantar. E eles tinham um filho da idade de Kihyun.

Ainda era meio da tarde então Kihyun, que só havia ido até o mar no primeiro dia, resolveu que aquela seria uma boa hora para ir novamente. Ele sabia que seus pais se estressariam sobre o que cozinhar, sobre a limpeza da casa, sobre o que vestir. Aquele era seu momento de sair de casa.

Indo vagarosamente até a areia, Kihyun pensou no garoto da varanda. Não havia mais o visto, apesar das festas constantes no prédio. Tentou parar de pensar nele entrando no mar.

A água de cor cristalina estava calma naquela tarde, fazendo que Kihyun ficasse relaxado apenas deixando a correnteza o levar. O sol quase já havia desaparecido quando risadas e conversas altas chamaram a atenção de Kihyun. Olhando de dentro do mar, alguns metros para o lado, um grupo grande de adolescentes se reunia na areia.

Aquele era um ponto de encontro comum para aluais. Não do tipo calmos com conversas baixas, mais do tipo regados a bebidas e muita coisa indecente. Kihyun já tinha participado de vários, não podia negar.

Observando alguns dos garotos, e garotas, que entraram na água, ele percebeu que eles pareciam mais velhos. Idade de faculdade, muito provavelmente. Não era o tipo de grupo que ele gostava. Junto deles estava o garoto da varanda.

Decidindo que aquela seria sua hora de ir embora, Kihyun começou a andar em direção a areia antes que fosse reconhecido. Aquele não parecia ser seu dia, pois antes de chegar lá, uma onda o derrubou.

Kihyun sabia nadar, esse não foi o problema. O que lhe deixou agitado e sem ar foi que em um momento estava de pé, no outro embaixo na água e no próximo… O garoto da varanda o puxava pelo braço.

Aquele, com certeza, estava entre os cinco piores dias da sua vida.

-Ei, você está bem? -Perguntou ainda segurando Kihyun.

Tudo que Kihyun queria era responder com firmeza que sim, estava maravilhosamente bem e sair com a dignidade que lhe restava, mas aquele não era seu dia. Uma tosse violenta o impediu de responder de imediato então apenas acenou a cabeça algumas vezes.

-Você não parece bem, venha! -Se deixou ser puxado pelo outro até a areia, onde alguns dos outros adolescentes vieram para conferir se ele estava bem.

-Eu… -Respirou fundo, seus pulmões ainda ardendo. -Eu estou bem, obrigado pela ajuda.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Kihyun passou a andar o mais rápido que podia em direção a sua casa. Antes que estivesse longe o suficiente, ouviu o garoto que o salvou gritando:

-Até mais tarde!

Kihyun chegou em casa sem fôlego. Por seu quase afogamento, por seu salvamento e por todas as borboletas em seus pulmões. Sim, elas deviam estar no estômago, mas pelas circunstâncias fazia sentido elas estarem em outro lugar.

Seria aquele seu crush de verão? Tentando ignorar todos aqueles pensamentos e sentimentos, Kihyun tomou banho e resolveu tirar um cochilo até a hora do jantar. Não antes de mandar mensagem para seus amigos, contando tudo que havia acontecido e lhes rendendo boas risadas com seu quase afogamento.

O sol já havia se posto há algum tempo quando a mãe de Kihyun veio lhe chamar, os convidados estavam lá.

Sem muita empolgação, ele desceu as escadas. Não esperava muita coisa daquele jantar, no máximo faria um amigo novo. Um amigo que passaria o verão todo conversando e depois o contato ficaria no celular mofando, sem nunca mais ser usado.

Mas aquele não era o dia de Kihyun.

Assim que avistou o casal ele sabia que eles pareciam familiares de algum modo e não demorou dois segundos para notar o garoto ao lado deles. Sem conseguir falar nada, Kihyun só ficou o encarando enquanto ele sorria e se apresentava.

-Olá, sou Lee Minhyuk. É um prazer te conhecer.

-Kihyun… -Foi tudo que conseguiu falar, ainda totalmente em choque.

O garoto da varanda, que lhe encarou tão descaradamente enquanto beijava outro. O garoto que tinha acabado de lhe salvar no mar.

O garoto estava ali na sua casa, agora sentado na sua mesa de jantar. Comendo e rindo com seus pais. Tudo que Kihyun fazia era o encarar em total descrença.

Ele queria tanto mandar mensagem para seus amigos, perguntar o que fazer.

-Chegamos apenas ontem, -Kihyun escutou a mãe de Minhyuk falar. -Tivemos que ficar para resolver umas coisinhas na cidade antes de virmos de vez para cá. Minhyuk veio na frente, -Explicou olhando com orgulho do filho. -Mesmo sendo novo, ele é um garoto muito responsável então não precisamos nos preocupar com ele. Ele passou todos os dias, que esteve sozinho, em casa, lendo e estudando.

O comentário fez Kihyun se engasgar com o refrigerante. Ele queria rir, mas recebeu um olhar assassino de Minhyuk.

-Você está bem, Kihyun? -Perguntou fingindo preocupação, depois virou para os pais de Kihyun com a expressão ainda mais preocupada. -Ele contou que quase se afogou hoje na praia?

-YOO KIHYUN, -Sua mãe gritou, Kihyun fechou os olhos cansado. -QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?

-Está tudo bem, mãe. -Tentou explicar. -Não foi nada.

-Eu já disse que não gosto quando você vai nadar sozinho, -Ela já não falava mais com ele e sim com seu pai. -Você precisa dar um jeito nesse menino, um dia desses ele vai se machucar de verdade.

Kihyun buscou o olhar de seu pai, pedindo por ajuda.

-Ele está bem, meu amor. -Acalmou a esposa.

-Então foi Kihyun o menino que você salvou hoje! -O pai de Minhyuk raciocinou. -Que coincidência!

-Você salvou nosso menino? -A mãe de Kihyun estava à beira das lágrimas.

-Pai, por favor! -Praticamente implorou.

-Por que vocês meninos não vão lá para cima? Jogar alguma coisa? -Sugeriu, fazendo Kihyun se arrepender de ter lhe pedido ajuda. -Hora dos adultos conversarem coisas de adultos.

-Isso, ótima ideia. -Minhyuk sorriu alegremente para Kihyun.

Enquanto Kihyun guiava Minhyuk até seu quarto ele quase desejou que tivesse se afogado no mar naquela tarde.

-Uau! -Minhyuk se jogou em sua cama. -Que quarto legal!

Era mentira obviamente. Não havia nada de especial no cômodo. Tinha apenas sua cama, uma cômoda e a varanda.

Quando Kihyun não respondeu, se escorando ao lado da porta com a cara amarrada, Minhyuk o olhou com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

-O que foi? Você já não gosta de mim? -Minhyuk o observava atentamente. -Eu nem te fiz nada… ainda.

O sorriso que Minhyuk deu fez Kihyun engolir em seco.

-Eu não tenho nada contra você, - resmungou ainda de cara fechada enquanto Minhyuk se levantava da cama e vinha em sua direção, parando bem perto para ouvir sua resposta. -Eu só…

-Fica pensando sobre o que viu na varanda? -Sugeriu fazendo Kihyun corar violentamente. Sorriu satisfeito com a reação do garoto e se afastou novamente, agora indo até a varanda.

Kihyun o seguiu, ficando a uma distância segura do outro. Decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Seus pais acham que você passou os dias lendo, mal sabem eles, não é mesmo? -Ele não sabia onde queria chegar com aquilo, mas por algum motivo, ele queria continuar falando com Minhyuk sobre o tópico.

-Não fiz nada demais, -Deu de ombros se virando para Kihyun. -Eu passei boa parte do meu tempo lendo e estudando, mas estou de férias afinal. -A varanda do quarto de Kihyun não era muito grande então com três passos Minhyuk estava na sua frente, próximo demais. -Você não vai contar para eles vai?

Uma súbita onda de coragem atingiu Kihyun. Talvez tivesse sido os goles de água salgada que havia tomado mais cedo.

-O que eu ganho em troca pelo meu silêncio?

Minhyuk sorriu, como se esperasse aquela resposta.

-Se você não vai ficar em silêncio por bem, -Se aproximou ainda mais de Kihyun, colando seus corpos contra o parapeito. -Vai ficar por mal.

No segundo seguinte ele beijou Kihyun. E continuou beijando por muito tempo. Eles ficariam ali a noite toda, provavelmente, se não fosse a voz dos pais de Minhyuk o chamando no andar inferior.

Estava na hora dos Lee irem para casa, mas o mais novo queria ficar.

-Agora eu tenho algo para usar contra você também, -Disse rindo contra a boca de Kihyun.

-Iludido, -Kihyun rio de volta, o beijando mais uma vez. -Meus pais sabem da minha sexualidade. Pode falar o que quiser para eles.

-Então acho que terei que continuar vindo aqui até ter algo para usar contra você, é isso mesmo? -Perguntou se afastando de Kihyun.

-Infelizmente.

Eles sorriram um para o outro. O que havia começado como um jogo de poder, rapidamente se tornou em algo mais.

Nas semanas seguintes, Minhyuk passou a frequentar a casa de Kihyun. Seus pais também viraram grandes amigos, sempre marcando de se encontrarem, o que facilitou para os dois no começo. Não demorou muito para os adultos perceberem a natureza do relacionamento deles.

Kihyun também conheceu os amigos que Minhyuk estava no dia de seu quase afogamento. Mesmo sendo mais velhos, eles eram muito legais e respeitosos com os mais novos. O único que Kihyun não gostava era Do-yun, o garoto que Minhyuk havia ficado. Seu ciúme era visível, o que fazia o mais velho rir.

O ano novo havia chegado de forma extremamente rápida. E Minhyuk tinha planejado muitas coisas para fazer com Kihyun.

Kihyun não admitia a si mesmo que estava apaixonado, nunca iria admitir aquilo. Aquele era um romance de verão, como sempre havia sonhado em ter. Finalmente estava realizando um sonho. Nada mais do que isso.

Mas não era isso que saia de sua boca cada vez que ele e Minhyuk se despediam. Ou se beijavam. Nos momentos mais íntimos e inquietantes para si, ele admitia para Minhyuk que o amava. Ele só não sabia para quem estava mentindo.

Após comemorarem a virada do ano juntos, os pais de Minhyuk foram para casa, o deixando ficar com Kihyun. Assim que chegaram na casa do mais novo, seus pais foram dormir. Os adolescentes riram da baixa tolerância dos adultos e como já dava para ouvir os roncos deles.

Kihyun sabia que Minhyuk tinha planos. Ele sabia o que o esperava, havia conversado com seus amigos durante dias sobre isso. Havia feito sua pesquisa. Estava pronto, mas isso não significava que não estava nervoso. Ou que não sentiu as pernas tremerem enquanto Minhyuk o empurrava para o quarto, o beijando.

Minhyuk geralmente tinha uma atitude agressiva quando eles estavam juntos. Agarrando cada parte do corpo de Kihyun. Apertando, arranhando, mordendo e chupando. E Kihyun amava aqui. Mas agora, naquele momento, Minhyuk o beijava devagar. Como se quisesse o assegurar que tudo estava bem e estava.

Quando Minhyuk o deitou na cama, se encaixando entre suas pernas, o olhou nos olhos. Seu sorriso era a coisa mais linda que Kihyun já tinha visto.

-Eu te amo. -Acariciou o rosto de Minhyuk que juntou suas testas.

-Eu também te amo, Kihyun. -O beijou rapidamente e então se afastou para falar com um sorriso de canto. -Agora eu preciso que você seja um bom garoto e não faça barulho, não podemos acordar seus pais, okay?

-Okay.

-Ótimo, porque eu vou te foder até o nascer do sol.

Quase duas semanas haviam se passado depois do ano novo quando os pais de Kihyun o chamaram para conversar. A princípio ele achou que não era nada demais, afinal era hora do almoço, mas assim que viu o olhar no rosto de seus pais, ele soube que algo estava errado.

-O que aconteceu? -Perguntou ao se sentar.

-Nós, temos uma notícia não muito boa para lhe dar, querido. -Sua mãe começou.

-O escritório ligou, precisam que a gente volte mais cedo para a cidade. -O pai de Kihyun explicou.

O coração de Kihyun afundou.

-Mais cedo quanto?

-Na segunda-feira.

Era sábado, ele só tinha mais aquele fim de semana? Não podia ser.

-E se… não daria para vocês irem no domingo de noite e voltassem na sexta depois do trabalho? -Sugeriu, sua cabeça trabalhando sem parar. -Eu poderia ficar com os Lee, eles não se importariam…

-Eu sinto muito, Kih. -Sua mãe segurou sua mão sobre a mesa. -Você sabe que é uma viagem muito grande até aqui e não podemos te deixar aqui, por mais que gostamos dos Lee.

Kihyun entendia. Ele queria argumentar mais, mas ele sabia que não ia adiantar.

-Eu posso ir ver o Minhyuk agora?

-Claro.

Kihyun e Minhyuk passaram o dia juntos, era difícil aceitar que iriam se separar. Aquelas semanas juntos os fizeram sentir como se tivessem passado uma vida ali.

No domingo, assistiram ao último nascer do sol juntos. Havia se tornado algo deles, passavam a noite em claro e depois iam até a beira do mar para ver o sol surgir no horizonte. Depois que a areia passou a encher, Minhyuk o ajudou a arrumar suas malas. Sempre fazendo piadas para alegrar o mais novo, mas Kihyun sabia que ele também estava triste. No final, prometeram que iriam manter contato, juraram amor eterno e se despediram.

Kihyun estava pronto para passar o resto de suas férias dentro de casa, talvez saindo com seus amigos quando eles o arrastassem para fora.

Mas ele percebeu no meio do caminho para casa que seu pai não tinha pegado a saída que levava para a cidade e sim a que levava para o interior.

-Por que estamos indo nesta direção? -Perguntou se enfiando entre os bancos da frente.

-Ah, querido. -A voz de sua mãe era receosa. -Nós conversamos ontem à noite e achamos que seria melhor você passar o resto das férias com seu avô.

-O que? -Kihyun estava confuso. -Como assim? Por quê?

-Bom, falamos com o pessoal do escritório e vamos ter que fazer algumas viagens. -Seu pai explicou. -Não queríamos o deixar sozinho em casa…

-Logo após ter que terminar com Minhyuk, -Sua mãe continuou. -E você sempre amou visitar seu avô. Eu achei que seria uma boa ideia.

-Eu gostava quando tinha 11 anos, mãe! -Choramingou. -Lá não pega internet, como vou falar com meus amigos ou com Minhyuk? Sem falar nos mosquitos…

-Talvez seja uma coisa boa! -A voz de seu pai era mais alegre do que Kihyun gostaria.

-Os mosquitos?

-Não, Kihyun! Ficar um pouco longe das tecnologias, respirar um ar fresco. Seu avô ainda tem cavalos, sabia? -Kihyun suspirou. -E ele bem que poderia usar sua ajuda na horta.

Kihyun se jogou contra o banco, derrotado. Aquelas seriam as semanas mais longas da sua vida. Ele já odiava cada momento que passaria no sítio de seu avô, cada grama que havia lá, cada animal e cada ser humano. Odiava todos, nada mudaria sua opinião.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, no próximo teremos showki no campo.  
> Me contem o que acharam e o que esperam.  
> Me sigam no tt: chaebampoetry

**Author's Note:**

> Me falem o que acharam!  
> Podem me xingar no tt: chaebampoetry  
> Vamos ter continuação sim então aguardem!!!


End file.
